One Spring Day
by Anon Masako
Summary: Shouka and Mitsukake meet again in Miaka's world.


Title: One Spring Day…  
Author: Anon Masako  
Email: sandryrose85@yahoo.com  
Rating: G/PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Talk about sad truths.  
Thanks: Thanks to Lazuli, who told me that it was not as bad as my paranoid mind told me it was. Arigato, Laz-chan!  
Notes: This is not only my first Mitsukake/Shouka fic, but also my first Fushigi Yuugi fic. Please have mercy!   
I've been toying with this idea for months now, and I finally decided to put it on paper instead of having these slightly insane characters running around my head night and day.  
Of course, this won't help much. ^_^  
It's a cycle of Mitsukake's and Shouka's perspectives.  
~~~  
"Who gives this woman away?"  
~~~  
I thought I had lost her forever.   
When she had been alive, she was my shining light. Her smile had been enough to brighten the worst day, and then… that light died.   
I thought I would never recover.  
~~~  
"Her mother and I do."  
~~~  
I died on a spring day, from a plague. Yes, I know you find me quite odd for that statement- I am, after all, standing before you full of life.  
But it's true. When I lived before, I died on a spring day of the plague. My love, a healer, did not arrive in time to save me.   
I bear no grudge.   
~~~  
"We have come here today to witness…"  
~~~  
I regained my memories of the past the day I met up with Chiriko. Little Chiriko from Konan was now a fully grown, very tall Chiriko, who was married and a soon-to-be father. After that, all of the seishi just seemed to find each other.   
Or, I should say, all of the seishi but one.  
Tamahome.  
He eluded us at every turn. On any given day one of us would see someone who looked like him on the street. Or someone who looked like Miaka, or Yui.   
It was like they had simply disappeared.   
~~~  
"…the marriage of this man, and this woman…"  
~~~  
In my high school years I began dreaming about a healer- my healer- every night. I would wake up with the alarm and try to blink away images of this man who invaded my sleep. Finally I would get out of bed and toss on my uniform which I wore every school day- gray skirt and jacket, and a white blouse.   
Once I told my mother about it. She gave me a mysterious look and assured me it was probably hormones.  
Yeah right. These dreams were way to real to be 'just hormones.'  
~~~  
The mother of the bride smiled through her tears of joy and squeezed her husband's hand as she watched her daughter. "Isn't this beautiful?" she whispered to her husband, who smiled in return. The woman sitting next to the mother smiled also.  
~~~  
Even while keeping an eye out for Tamahome- or Taka, as he was called here-, Miaka, and Yui, I still searched for a certain blond-haired woman I knew had to be in this world. I couldn't fathom living another life without her. She had to be here.  
And then one day, I saw her.  
~~~  
The father of the bride knew that his youngest daughter couldn't have made a better choice in a lifemate. He was happy for her, as he watched her bind herself to another man.  
~~~  
Then one spring day, I saw him.  
I just turned and there he was, standing there, staring at me as if I was the last person on earth. A few seconds later I fully understood that feeling, as everything else just seemed to seize to exist.   
I half ran toward him until I was a mere foot away. Our hands hesitantly touched, and I choked back a small sob. We had finally found each other. All these years, all the dreams, all the silent tears. As someone once said: 'Things are finally going my way."  
Well, maybe I made that up…  
~~~  
"And do you, Shouka, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband…"  
…"I do."  
"And do you, Myojuan, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife…"  
…"I do."  
"…And now, in the sight of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
~~~  
I sighed happily as my daughter and her new husband kissed. "Taka."  
"Yes Miaka?"  
"I've dreamed about this since she was born."  
"So have I, love. So have I."  
  
Owari (?)  
  
Btw, all of the wedding details mentioned in here are ones from our modern 'Western/American' weddings. I have no idea what goes on in a traditional Japanese wedding, so… get over it. ^_^  



End file.
